New Years
by kurama1sauske
Summary: Kurama and hiei together on New Years but trouble lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

New Years

_byPiedad_

Kurama shook out his red hair, letting loose from a braid that it had been in up until now.

He couldn't believe he had gotten so drunk last night as to let...Well, whichever girl had done this to him, braid his hair, and even go so far as to dress him in a kimono.

He wondered how he'd ever gotten home, being so drunk, but figured one of the others had gotten him there.

Tonight was New Years Eve, last night had been an early party since a lot of the others had their own parties to attend to, but they hadn't wanted to miss the time with each other in the process.

Kurama smiled, and remembered all the cheerful faces, and what they were to be doing this year. It was so very hard to believe how long ago it had been when trusting each other would have been hard, or some of the couples would have seemed impossible or non-existent.

Keiko and Yusuke were to be spending the time with their family, now both families joined since Keiko and Yusuke's marriage. Kuwabara and Yukina would be spending time with Kuwabara's family. Botan and Koenma apparently were planning a party, then a private night, now also married, much to everyone's shock and surprise.

As for Hiei and Kurama...

Kurama had no idea what the Fire Demon's plans were, but Kurama had the intention of spending some time with his Mother and Father, then coming home and sleeping.

However, he secretly wished that he could spend time with his parents, and Hiei.

Yes, Kurama wanted to spend time with possibly the coldest demon you could find. But that was because Kurama knew him much better than others, and even the others had started to see pieces of Hiei lately. The little demon was slowly opening up.

But Kurama had been the first Hiei had opened to, and Hiei had worked his way into Kurama's heart. Deeply into his heart. So much that Kurama knew he loved Hiei.

But he had never told him. Had never had the right time, or the courage to.

Kurama sighed.

He needed desperately to tell him, but wasn't sure that he should. So, in an instant, he made up his mind.

If he were to see Hiei tonight, no matter what, he would tell him.

Shiori smiled as Kurama walked in, his hair wavy from the tight braid the night before.

She didn't ask about it, and led Kurama into the family room. Kurama looked around at the empty space. "He not able to make it?"

"Had to work late." Shiori replied, and Kurama nodded. He hadn't figured his Father would make it. Work was always a hassle.

"Sit down." Shiori smiled and Kurama complied, removing his small coat, and watching his Mother dash off into the kitchen, then return a moment later with tea and some small snacks, which she laid before Kurama.

Kurama thanked her and looked at the on TV. It was showing all sorts of New Years celebrations, and Kurama smiled at the images on the TV. So very few ever seemed to be sad on New Years, though he knew that was only because what one feels, and what one sees, are not what is really going on.

Inside, he even was a bit sad. But, on the outside, and mostly, he was happy.

He got to spend an important day with his Mother, and talk, reminisce, everything people do when they meet up.

It was especially best since he didn't seem to have time to just visit for a good period of time anymore. And he missed being able to do that.

It was ten now, and so there would be two hours before the big event. After that, there would be a half-hour of celebrating, then he'd head home to start a new, lonely, year.

A frown must have crossed his face while he thought, as Shiori asked if he was alright.

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Just thinking a bit."

"About?" She inquired.

"How little time I get to spend with you anymore." He smiled. At least he wasn't lying, too. That was one of his problems.

Shiori smiled, faintly. "Well.. Perhaps you don't, but, on the bright side, when you DO come, I feel like I've received a great gift."

Kurama smiled, sipping at some tea. He loved his Mother. She was caring. She was also probably the reason his youko self had become more human, rather than staying as he was.

He looked back at the TV. All those happy faces. So expectant of a good year.

'I guess I should hope for a better year, as well.' Kurama laid the tea down, and began a chat with Shiori.

"15 minutes till the New Year." Kurama said, glancing at the clock, and breaking off their conversation.

Shiori nodded, smiling and looking at the clock as well. "Yes.. Almost another year has gone by in our lives. I hope this next year will be better than this one."

"Didn't you like this year?" Kurama asked.

Shiori laughed lightly. "Oh, yes. Very much so. But I'd like next year to be even better. It's a bit stingy, but, I want it for everyone."

Kurama nodded. "Yeah. Let's hope it will be be-" His words were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Shiori stood to answer it.

Kurama blinked a bit, and stood to follow her to the entrance, thinking it very strange for someone to be showing up at this time of night on New Years Eve. Even his Father had a key to the house, so it wasn't him.

Shiori looked at Kurama. "Close your eyes, could you?"

Kurama blinked, baffled, but did as requested. He heard the door open, and a small conversation pass between his Mother and whoever was at the door, before he heard the door close again, and heard his Mother tell him to open his eyes.

Kurama did so, blinking lightly, then gaped at what he saw.

Shiori was standing by the door, smiling, while in front of her, and a bit to her side, stood Hiei, dressed in his usual attire, and with a stern look to his face.

"H..Hiei?" He said, and Hiei 'hn'ed as he walked past Kurama and into the living room.

Kurama blinked once more, and looked at Shiori, who still stood in the doorway, smiling. "Ok..Okasan?"

"I had Yusuke tell him to come over." She smiled. "I figured you might like your friend here tonight. It is a special night, after all."

Kurama looked at Shiori in bewilderment. How would she have thought to bring Hiei over, but none of the others? And why was her voice different when she said 'your friend'?

She smiled, seeing his confusion. "I'm your Mother, Shuuichi. Do you think I don't have eyes?"

Kurama blinked, then blushed. "I...Uh..."

Shiori smiled. "After I met him, I knew. I figured you might be lonely without him tonight. Considering you didn't see him on Christmas, and I hear you got too drunk last night to really notice who was there."

He blushed darker. "I..Uhm..."

"It's alright, Shuuichi." She moved forward to run her hand along Kurama's face softly. "You're my son. I love you for you. Remember that."

Kurama smiled, and nodded.

He had worried what his Mother would think of him liking men. Apparently, however, he had no reason to.

"Now, I'm going to celebrate New Years in the kitchen. You go celebrate with your friend." She walked off, and Kurama stood there a moment before walking to the living room.

He looked at the clock. 7 minutes until the big time.

He then looked at Hiei, who was munching on snacks and watching the TV with interest.

He paid Kurama a look as he came in, and let off a half smile, before returning to the TV.

Kurama smiled, moving to the couch, where he took his place by Hiei.

He watched the TV a few minutes, thinking about what to say, before Hiei looked at him.

"Thinking on something?" Hiei's voice was flat, but Kurama knew there was a real concern to it. And maybe even something behind his eyes.

"A few things." Kurama said, smiling. "Nothing of importance."

"Then liven up." Hiei smiled, grabbing another treat.

Kurama smiled. "And to think, I used to say that to you."

"Times change." Hiei mumbled.

"They do." Kurama agreed.

Silence went between the two, and Kurama wondered what to say. He had said that, if he saw Hiei that night, he'd tell him, but now that Hiei was here, that bit of thought had broken down.

'Why am I such a coward in relation to this?' Kurama wondered mentally. 'After all, I can beat demons with no fear. What's to fear about telling someone you care?'

Of course, he knew from watching humans, that telling someone what you feel was often times the most horrifying thing in your life.

He sighed, and was greeted by a pair of red eyes looking directly at him.

"Kurama?"

Kurama blinked. "Uh...Sorry.. Thinking."

"It's almost time." Hiei seemed to accept Kurama's excuse as he pointed at the TV. The station had the count going, and there was only a minute until the New Year's arrival.

Kurama looked at it as it counted, debating whether to tell Hiei or not. And debating his friend's reaction when he did.

He doubted his Mother would have brought him if she didn't think something about Hiei, too, but Kurama couldn't be totally sure. She may have just brought him so Kurama didn't feel lonely.

30...

Kurama looked at the number, then at Hiei. "Hey..Hiei..?"

"Hn?" The demon looked over, and Kurama blushed. "What is it?" His face went a bit agitated.

"I...need to tell you something..."

"Which is?"

"Uh..." Kurama looked down and heard the chanting on the TV as people counted down from ten.

10...

He looked calmly at Hiei, his green eyes searching as he did. A few seconds past.

5...

"I..."

Hiei waited.

4...

Silence.

3...

Hiei frowned, and blinked as Kurama's hand carefully touched the back of his neck, pulling a bit.

2...

Hiei smirked as Kurama leaned in. Kurama didn't notice.

1...

Kurama let his lips fall on Hiei's and was surprised when the pressure he exerted was presented back.

It seemed more than a second during that kiss, before they both heard the "Happy New Year!" shouted, and ignored it for a few more moments in the kiss.

Then Kurama moved back, blushing darkly. Hiei smirked at him.

"Thought you said tell, not show."

Kurama glared at Hiei lightly. Hiei only smiled, and Kurama had to smile back.

"I love you, too, Kurama." Hiei watched the redhead blush, and then hugged him.

Kurama hugged back. "You knew?"

Hiei broke the hug, grinning. "You're damned obvious." He reached forward and grabbed another treat, eating it before looking at a bewildered Kurama. "Everyone else knows too."

"Ah..." Kurama blushed. "R..Really?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes."

Kurama blushed a bit darker. "You mean...?"

"Oh, you could have said something a long time ago." Hiei smirked at Kurama's look of slight annoyance.

"Nice of you to tell me." He hissed at Hiei.

"Hn." Was the only response, as Shiori walked back in, offering them each a small glass of champagne.

The two accepted, and then all three began talking.

Kurama was bound and determined to get Hiei back for making him go through all that worry and wait. Bound determined. And he would...Some day.

They were walking back from his mother's.

Kurama was silent, and Hiei was as well. But Kurama was for the reason of embarrassment, while Hiei, as usual, had nothing to say.

As they reached his apartment, Kurama turned to Hiei. "So..."

"Yes?" Hiei asked.

"Want to come in?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shook his head. "I need to handle some things. But I'll be by tomorrow after you're done with work."

"Alright," Kurama nodded, smiling. He watched Hiei start to walk off, before turning to stare at him. "Y..Yes?" He blinked.

Hiei smirked. "Oh. By the way. I got you into the kimono, AND braided your hair."

Kurama blushed, and went to scream something at the little demon. But Hiei had left quickly in a rush of laughter.

Kurama groaned, sighing. "He's such a pain sometimes."

He then laughed. That was why he liked him so much. Or, at least, one of the many reasons he did.

Shaking his head, Kurama went inside to get some sleep before work tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

But unknown to Kurama and Hiei there was a stalker of kuramas' past.

So then Kurama the next day he went to work and he's secretary said that his patient had called many times and it was a pain dealing with his secretary because she had a thing for him.

The day came and went by so fast that once he knew it he was home and waiting for his koi to get back from demon world or Makai as they say it is called.

So he was working on paper work when he got a phone call from the hospital saying that his mother had gotten into an accident and she was in a critical state.

He was sitting in the waiting room thinking about when he got the phone call.

Flashback

Riiiiing riiiiing riiiiing 

"_Hello" Kurama said._

"_Is this Mr. Minamino." Dr.Kile_

"_Yes it is may I ask who is calling." Kurama said._

"_This is Dr. Kile from the hospital could you come to the hospital I am afraid your mother has been in a terrible car accident."_

_Kurama had let the phone drop once he heard that his mother had been in the car accident._

"_Hello Mr. Minamino are you there are you alright." Dr.Kile asked._

"_Y-Y-Yes I am fine I will be right over there." He said tripping over his words._

"_Ok see you here then Bye." Dr. Kile said._

"_Bye" Kurama said barely above a whisper._

_Once he was of the phone he went to put on his shoes and rushed to the hospital._

End of flashback

He sat there thinkingabout the news he got of how his mother was.

Flashback

_He got there and asked about his mother._

_Dr. Kile was summoned_

_He told Kurama to fallow him to somewhere private so he could talk to him._

"_Your mother is in a critical condition, most of her bones are crushed, she has trouble breathing and she is in a comma we don't know if your mother is going to survive or not in most cases they die. It is even a miracle she is still alive. You can go in and see her now."_

End of the flashback

So Kurama went in to his mothers room where she was hooked up to many machines on life support barely breathing and dying.

He went to the side of her bed and took her hand and said " Mother please do not die on me."

"I love you so much mom do not die on me on New Years please." He said crying.

"Mr. Minamino you have to make the decision on puling the plug."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mr. Minamino we are waiting for an answer." Said the doctor.

"Pull it I do not want to see her suffer so much." Kurama said

So they did pull the plug, she started to struggle to breath, she was struggling so much that Kurama could not take it anymore and ran out of the room crying. After a few minutes he came back, he had just gone outside to get his bearings, so he came back into his mom's room and she had seized her struggling, she just laid there peaceful.

The next day………

There was a funeral a beautiful funeral a nice mass and then the burying of his mother. His friends were there to support him in anything and everything.

"Hey Kurama we are here for you man." Yusuke said.

"Yeah all the way." Kuwabara said.

"If you need anything just tell us." Keiko said.

Everybody was there Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, Koenma, Botan, and Hiei.

"Thanks everybody." Kurama said.

So he left and went home. When he got home he slammed the door shut went to bathroom and got a razor and he made a slit on his wrist to get all the pain out and then he started crying.

………………………………………….

Right outside his window there was shadow looking in.

"Everything is going according to plan."

"Soon he will be broken completely."

The shadow left.

………………………………………….

Hiei came to Kurama's house and looked inside but everything was dark, so he tried the window and it opened. He went to look for Kurama and found him in the bathroom on the floor with so many cuts and he was bleeding badly.

"Baka Kitsune why did you do that for." Hiei said

"I am sorry hiei is that I miss her so much." Kurama said burying his head on his shoulder and crying a lot more.

Hiei gave Kurama a hug and said everything was going to be alright and so they stayed like that till morning.

Not knowing that everything was going to change on that morning.

And an evil lurks in the shadows that wants to break the fox completely so he can kidnap him.

I will leave you wondering what the name of the evil guy is and a cliffy.


End file.
